


The Firebird [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Magical Creatures, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Romance, Russian Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Barry, prince of Central City, never seems to be able to make it anywhere on time, but he seems to have found himself on a magical quest – and he’s going to meet some very interesting people on his way, not least being a mysterious thief and a magnificent firebird.





	The Firebird [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Firebird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176649) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



****

 

 **Title:** The Firebird

 **Fandom:** Flash + Legends of Tommorrow

 **Author:** nirejseki

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Art By:** Annapods

 **Pairing:** Barry/Len/Mick

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Length:** 11:03:01

**Summary:**

Barry, prince of Central City, never seems to be able to make it anywhere on time, but he seems to have found himself on a magical quest – and he’s going to meet some very interesting people on his way, not least being a mysterious thief and a magnificent firebird.

 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176649/chapters/18733511)

 

This podfic is available to download as an audiobook, or as standard MP3s separated by chapter.

 Right click to download or click to stream

[Audiobook](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Firebird/The%20Firebird.m4b)

[All chapters zipped](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Firebird/The%20Firebird.zip)

[Ch 1](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Firebird/The%20Firebird01.mp3)

[Ch 2](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Firebird/The%20Firebird02.mp3)

[Ch 3](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Firebird/The%20Firebird03.mp3)

[Ch 4](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Firebird/The%20Firebird04.mp3)

[Ch 5](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Firebird/The%20Firebird05.mp3)

[Ch 6](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Firebird/The%20Firebird06.mp3)

[Ch 7](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Firebird/The%20Firebird07.mp3)

[Ch 8](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Firebird/The%20Firebird08.mp3)

[Ch 9](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Firebird/The%20Firebird09.mp3)

[Ch 10](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Firebird/The%20Firebird10.mp3)

[Ch 11](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Firebird/The%20Firebird11.mp3)

[Ch 12](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Firebird/The%20Firebird12.mp3)


End file.
